With the progress of science and technology as well as development of economies, living and working spaces of human-beings are constantly expanding, making various vehicles indispensable to daily commutes. In the past, energy sources of vehicles mainly compose of petroleum products and all kinds of gases. However, with diminishing petroleum and gas resources and worsening of noise contaminations, atmosphere contaminations as well as global warming, it becomes a consensus to people to develop and utilize eco-friendly alternative energy resources and decrease CO2 emissions. In this context, electric energy is widely used in power supply of vehicles as an eco-friendly, highly efficient and reliable energy. Electrical vehicles such as various electric bicycles, electric cars and buses, and trolleys are increasingly popular in future development of transportation vehicles. A common problem for electric-only vehicles powered by rechargeable batteries is that, unlike various petroleum/gas products that may be quickly supplied in fuel stations, it usually takes a few hours to recharge a typical battery for vehicle use, which significantly limits the popularization of electric vehicles. In order to solve the above problem, a method of quickly replacing large size storage battery packs and the device thereof are disclosed in the application No. 200810006771.6. According to this disclosure, so-called high voltage battery packs or full-voltage battery packs are typically used as replacement units. The battery packs are of large weights and volumes in order to facilitate replacement. The inner spaces of the electric vehicles vary greatly from one to another as of the different geometries of electric vehicles of different models or brands. It is since difficult to standardize the models and specifications of the batteries when employing high voltage storage batteries of large sizes. Consequently, it is impossible to cover most of the vehicle models available in the market with a limited number of battery models. Furthermore, the storage battery packs of different geometries and sizes increases the difficulty of building electric energy supplement stations similar to fuel stations. It then becomes extremely difficult to quickly supply electric energy to various electric vehicles by replacing storage batteries, which in turn limits the popularization of the electric vehicles by a further step. Currently, researches on related technologies still focus on how to recharge the large size storage batteries quickly, but a charging time of around 10-20 minutes is expected even in a quick charge mode. As a result, a large amount of spaces are needed to charge a large number of vehicles simultaneously, which obviously hurdles the construction of energy supply stations similar to fuel stations in a broader scale that is required for popularization of electric vehicles. In addition, safety cautions in aspects such as storage, applications and the like are required at a high level for employing storage batteries of high voltage and large capacity, which to some extent increases the operation costs. There are urban wired electric vehicles equipped with supporting pantograph systems to supply electric energy, however, as the construction of pantograph systems not only takes a significant amount of urban spaces, but also bring in various problems including defacing urban views and increasing operation costs, the outlook of such systems is thus not optimistic.